


Расправить крылья (Сделка)

by White_Kou



Category: Lineage 2
Genre: Canon, Gen, History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проклятые богами и позабытые историей, именно они стоят между гибелью мира и его спасением. Нужно лишь сделать шаг, забыть о своей гордости, заключить сделку, заплатив немалую цену.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расправить крылья (Сделка)

— А личико у этого недопринца бабье. И сам он тонкий-тонкий, того и гляди улетит восвояси с первым дуновением ветра. Тоже мне король! — горланил толстяк в доспехе стражника, размахивая руками и расплескивая медовуху из кружки. 

Вокруг согласно заулюлюкали и подняли тост за здравие короля.

Катенар не любил шум. Он бросил несколько монет на стол и, привычно сгорбившись, вышел из душного трактира. Ночь, разрываемая лишь светом факелов и магических огней на городских стенах, мягким покрывалом окутала столицу.

Шла вторая неделя осады Адена. 

Жители, не знавшие мира, который бы длился более одного десятилетия, не считали начало осады поводом, достойным хоть малейшего беспокойства. К чему переживания, если у твоих ворот стоит неопытный королевский бастард, не имеющий ни одного осадного голема? Аден — неприступная крепость, город великих королей, выдержавший натиск куда более страшных противников. Что ему до мальчишки с двухтысячной армией? 

Городская стража смеялась и хвасталась прозвищами, придуманными для юного завоевателя, который посмел назваться родовым именем почившего короля и заявить права на престол; «эльфийский выблядок» было принято с наибольшим воодушевлением.

Катенар не разделял всёобщего восторга по этому поводу. Ему было всё равно, чья задница сидит на троне Адена, законного наследника или полукровки-бастарда, главное, чтобы её обладатель был достоин внимания богини Света Эйнхасад.

За всю историю такое произошло лишь раз. И с тех пор Катенар не знал покоя, следуя за великими королями и с замиранием сердца ожидая чуда. 

Ночной воздух приятно холодил лицо, и уже у самого дома Катенар позволил себе откинуть капюшон и поднять глаза к небу. Сквозь тяжёлые серые облака пробивался зеленоватый свет Ока Шиллен. Пройдет несколько часов и Око, став в зените, окрасит небо кроваво-пурпурным цветом, знаменуя грядущие перемены и ужасы. Катенар не любил гулять при свете Ока. Ему казалось, что этот огромный глаз постоянно наблюдает за ним и, хуже того, знает, кто он такой.

Катенар поспешно достал ключ и отворил дверь. А зайдя в дом, запер её на всё засовы. Сбросив плащ, он начал развязывать веревки, хищно впивающиеся в белизну его перьев. С каждым днем разминаться становилось всё болезненнее, но ещё невыносимее было срезать под корень когда-то длинные маховые перья. Необходимость, так и не ставшая привычкой. 

Он разжег лампы, чиркнув магическим кресалом и, расставив их по углам комнаты, потянулся, распрямляя до потолка свои когда-то огромные крылья. Дар давно сгинувших создателей. Гордость бесследно исчезнувшего народа.

Катенар посмотрел на свою тень и снова подумал о бастарде за городскими воротами. На его взгляд, люди слишком беспечно относились к своему потомству, лишая отпрысков каких-либо прав. После смерти Рауля I из дома Кадмусов престол занял его брат, Трабис. Совет, ясно осознавая вероятность войны с Эльмором, предпочел видеть на троне закаленного в сражениях полководца, чем законного трехлетнего сына почившего короля с его матерью в качестве регента. Не успел труп покойника остыть, как Трабис отослал невестку с племянником в крепость Аар. Катенар видел, как небольшой отряд, охранявший королеву-мать и её чадо, покидали город. Чтобы больше никогда не вернуться в Аден. Нынешний король не собирался расставаться с властью так просто.

Слухи о жестокости Трабиса и продажности Совета передавались из уст в уста шепотом и за закрытыми дверями. Никто из рыцарей, присягавших на верность прежнему королю, не посмел бы поднять меч против нового во имя призрачной справедливости. Главное, чтобы на троне сидел Кадмус. Традиции были соблюдены, а остальное было неважно.

В те дни Катенар ждал коронации с замиранием сердца. Да, кандидат был так себе и вероятность того, что боги обратят свой взор на Трабиса, была чрезвычайно мала. Однако с каждым годом влияние Шиллен ощущалось всё сильнее, и на месте Эйнхасад Катенар не был бы столь привередливым. Люди нуждались в знамении или чуде. Как орки, эльфы или гномы. Но вместо этого получали лишь войны и кровь.

Ожидания не оправдались: Трабис оказался недостоин. Новый король восседал на троне Адена, а Катенару снова оставалось лишь ждать. Десять лет или двадцать. Ждать очередного претендента на трон и знамения, которого не случалось уже полторы тысячи лет. 

 

Он помнил тот день так отчетливо, словно это произошло вчера. Ослепительно солнечный день и сотни жителей Афена, собравшиеся почтить своего нового Императора. 

Шунаймана Завоевателя.

Шунаймана Кровавого. 

Короля, который захотел переписать историю и во всеуслышание заявил, что не Грен Каин, бог Разрушения, был творцом человечества, а Эйнхасад, богиня Света и мать всего живого. Наивно и слишком дерзко, как предполагал Катенар, пока священники новой веры не надели венец на голову своего Императора. И тогда с небес снизошла она — шестикрылая Анаким, дочь и глас самой Эйнхасад. «Вы не одиноки», — говорила она, а жалкие, ничтожные зеваки вокруг Катенара падали ниц, боясь выжечь глаза божественным светом. «Эйнхасад благоволит вам», — вещала Анаким, а он ощущал, как внутри поднимается древний, заложенный в глубины разума инстинкт — убивать лживых богов и их слуг. Вырвать сердце Анаким, поглотить её душу, отомстить за Мудрейших, уничтоженных рукой Эйнхасад. Заставить двуликую суку хотя бы на миг ощутить то, с чем Катенар жил уже несколько сотен лет: горечь утраты, бессилие, невозможность что-либо исправить. Нужно было лишь протянуть руку. Призвать Леопольд, свой верный меч, распахнуть крылья и обрушить на Анаким всю подвластную ему силу Тьмы. Сделать то, ради чего он был создан.

Тогда он был глуп и ослеплён своим гневом. Но так ничего и не сделал. Он стоял посреди преклонившей колени толпы и смотрел прямо на неё, сияющую и великолепную. 

Узнавание промелькнуло в глазах Анаким. Она помнила. Но ни гром, ни молнии не грянули с небес. Ей было просто не до него. Фарс, разыгрываемый Анаким перед этим тупым стадом, означал совсем не благоволение к людям. Он означал, что Шиллен начала пробуждаться.

Религиозная реформа Шунаймана, безусловно, пошла на пользу людям. Великий Император заключил множество сделок с могущественной гильдией торговцев Маммона, помог нефилимам Анаким отыскать некрополи и катакомбы, в которых приносились жертвы Шиллен, укрепил свою власть на территории всего Эльморедена, отбросив племена орков далеко на север. 

А когда в некрополе Святых Мучеников объявилась бессмертная Лилит, император заманил туда Анаким и запечатал вход. Простому человеку, пусть даже самому великому из своего племени, были чужды распри богов. Катенар подозревал, что дочь Эйнхасад мешала императору: её не беспокоили интересы государства, но она могла лишить императора власти, вложив её в руки священников новой церкви. 

Шунайман достиг желаемого: очень скоро люди стали доминирующей расой на континенте, а в их происхождении от самой Эйнхасад не смели сомневаться даже эльфы.

Катенар еще долго проклинал себя за тот момент слабости. Он упустил возможность не просто отомстить, но и заявить о себе. Рассказать миру о том, как боги уничтожили Мудрейших — истинных хозяев мира, которых поспешили забыть все ныне живущие народы, обозвав их презрительным словом «гиганты» в летописях. 

А потом пришло лишь горькое осознание своей наивности. Разве достигли бы его слова сердец тех, кто отвернулся от собственного бога ради признания и власти? Двуликим созданиям двуликая богиня. Эйнхасад могла бы гордиться новообретёнными последователями. 

Годы шли, десятилетия складывались в века, Шиллен медленно, но уверенно набирала силу, а посланников от Эйнхасад всё не было. Богиня света словно отвернулась от тех, кому совсем недавно обещала свое покровительство. Оказалось, что дерзость не всегда приветствуется богами: последний император Эльморедена, Баюм Гордый, был наказан за попытку достать до самих небес. Его сын был убит, а великая империя, занимающая целый континент, распалась.

Бесконечные войны захлестнули земли Эльморедена, словно приливная война. Человеческие города возводились и рушились, Грань Реальности дрожала и разрывалась, выпуская в мир всё более страшных чудовищ, а Око Шиллен смотрело всё пристальнее. Земля щедро поливалась кровью, а там, в подземных катакомбах и некрополях шел бесконечный бой между нефилимами Анаким и лилимами Лилит. Катенар чувствовал их — несчастные души, запечатанные в вечной ловушке.

Шиллен пробуждается, понимал он. Безмозглые короли, посылающие лучших воинов в пасть к Антарасу и Валакасу, считали поход на драконов игрой. Тупые священники в залитых солнцем храмах поливали головы живых мертвецов семью елеями, не удосуживаясь взглянуть на древние манускрипты. К чему послушникам богини Света пятнать руки языческими письменами шаманов Грен Каина? К чему им знать, что огромных драконов в непостижимых муках когда-то рожала Шиллен? К чему миру знать, что пробуждение этих тварей означает его скорый конец? 

Знание камнем давило на сердце. Катенар понимал, что капризная Эйнхасад отвернулась от своих новообретенных детей так же легко, как пообещала им свое покровительство. И если на людей Катенару было плевать, судьба мира не могла оставить его равнодушным. Он был создан, чтобы защищать. Кама Эль, говорили Мудрейшие, это не только «мстящий». Это «страж мира». Ведь восстав против богов, Мудрейшие стремились не занять их место, нет. Они желали сохранить мир в его первоначальной красоте. Залечить шрамы на теле агонизирующего в катаклизмах континента. Для этого они создали новую расу — камаэлей. И Катенар, один из первых появившихся на свет, хорошо помнил о своем долге. Но в одиночку он был бессилен. 

Порой ему казалось, что он ощущает родственную душу совсём рядом: трепет крыльев, взмах меча, алый всполох в глазах, тихий, словно шуршание осенних листьев, шёпот. Но чувства лгали, выдавая желаемое за действительное. 

Его брат Харкилгамед отбыл на континент Грация сразу после падения Мудрейших. Убивший одну из дочерей Эйнхасад, он вынужден был тщательно скрываться. А Остров Душ, родина камаэлей, бесследно исчез еще раньше — сразу после того, как стало ясно, что эту войну Мудрейшие проиграли. Катенар смел надеяться, что Мимир — один из хранителей крылатого народа, сумел перенести Остров в иное измерение, туда, где молодых и ещё неопытных метусел камаэлей не настиг бы гнев богини Света.

Он даже позволял себе думать, что однажды разыщет утерянный Остров Душ и встретится с такой же бессмертной, как и он сам, сестрой Роденпикулой, прекрасной и величественной, как солнце. 

— Мы, спикулы камаэлей, созданы для великих подвигов, — говорила она. — Мы бессмертны, чтобы вечно стоять на защите Мудрейших.

Горькая улыбка отравляла эти воспоминания. От Мудрейших остались лишь безмозглые машины в Долине Безмолвия, а бессмертие спикул наградило Катенара изломанными костями и долгим, чрезвычайно болезненным выздоровлением, когда он осознал, что разучился летать, и в момент слабости пытался покончить с собой, бросившись в казавшуюся бездонной пропасть.

Бездействие и отчаянье — слишком позорная участь для бессмертного, сумевшего сохранить рассудок так долго. 

А безумие было рядом. 

Оно приходило во снах, сладким шепотом лаская разум, обещая могущество, силу и власть. Безумие влекло видениями грядущих подвигов. Оно сулило возможность отомстить богам за их лживость и равнодушие. В этих снах Катенар видел себя истинного. Не горбуна с опущенным взглядом, а чернокрылого спикулу с горящими тьмой глазами. А с ним были Харкилгамед и Роденпикула — герои во главе бесчисленного войска камаэлей. И Око Шиллен над ними.

Он просыпался в холодном поту, задыхаясь и ощущая во рту привкус крови. Шиллен желала союзников, и камаэли, умеющие поглощать души врагов, могли бы стать новой ступенью на пути к её цели. Катенар понимал, что Шиллен лжет — безумная богиня с легкостью уничтожит даже самых верных своих приспешников. Но каждый такой сон царапал сознание страхом, заполняя шрамы вязкой, холодящей сердце тревогой.

Так было и сегодня: навязчивый шепот Шиллен заставлял Катенара метаться во сне, пока утренний бой колоколов не заставил его подскочить на кровати. Звонили во всё колокола. Король Адена умер. 

Осада была снята на следующий день. Город раскрыл объятья, принимая бастарда. 

Но никакого триумфа не было. Не было музыки и плясок. Никто не бросал цветы под копыта лошадей. Амадео Кадмус был одет в черное. Траур.

Толпа шумела. Кто приказал открыть ворота города? Полуэльф подкупил Совет? Как умер Трабис? Неужели его отравили? Боги поразили неугодного им монарха? Аден продали бастарду? 

Катенар слушал в пол уха. Гораздо больше его интересовало то, что он видел. Над головой светловолосого Кадмуса мерцали лазурные блики. Мягкие, полупрозрачные руки касались бледного лица полуэльфа. А на грани слышимости, за гулом толпы, цоканьем копыт и звоном доспехов, шумело море. 

Катенар улыбнулся. Сбросив капюшон, он не отрывал взгляд от Амадео Кадмуса. В тот момент его не волновало, что кто-то мог обратить внимание на слишком правильную осанку горбуна в плаще и на красную радужку его глаз. Все взоры были обращены к молодому королю. Недовольный шум постепенно стихал, сменяясь восхищёнными вздохами и ликующими возгласами.

В сердцах жителей Адена зарождалась необъяснимая симпатия, перерастающая в слепую любовь к Амадео Кадмусу. Вскоре город захлебнется от обожания к новоявленному монарху. И Катенар знал почему. Мягкую и нежную, словно морской бриз, ауру Евы он бы не спутал ни с чем. 

Боги снова обратили свой взор на Эльмореден. Ждать оставалось недолго.

Молодой Кадмус не спешил с коронацией. Сразу после похорон Трабиса он приказал вернуть в Аден свою мачеху со сводным братом — законным наследником престола. Испуганную женщину, которая могла претендовать лишь на жизнь под замком, приветствовали с достойным восхищения размахом. Как действующую королеву, а не вдову, до сих пор не снявшую траур.

Катенар слушал сплетни и усмехался: безумные поступки Амадео вызывали у горожан лишь восхищение. В честь монарха звучали тосты в тавернах, а на улицах горланили хвалебные песни. Катенар считал, что Ева всё же перестаралась со всеобщим обожанием для своего избранника. Незаслуженная любовь кого угодно может сделать чрезмерно самонадеянным. А война с Эльмором была не за горами.

Коронация проходила перед храмом. И точь-в-точь повторяла церемонию Шунаймана. Катенар с замиранием сердца наблюдал за происходящим, нетерпеливо кусая губы. Он не собирался раскрывать себя перед королем и собравшимся людом. Ему, камаэлю, ничего не стоило привлечь внимание сотканного из света создания, будь то богиня Ева или ангел Эйнхасад. Он желал переговоров. 

Старые распри не важны, когда рушится мир.

Но ничего не произошло. Никто не снизошел с небес, чтобы благословить Амадео Кадмуса, никто не пообещал людям покровительства или защиты. Народное ликование перекрывало даже праздничный перезвон колоколов, а Катенар скрипел зубами от ярости. Чуда не произошло. Его надежды не оправдались. В который раз.

Катенар не принимал участия во всёобщих гуляниях. Сидя на полу своего небольшого домика на окраине города, он смотрел на свою тень, судорожно дергающуюся в свете магической лампы, и скорбел по ушедшим дням. По времени, потраченному впустую. По своей силе, которую должен был скрывать так долго. Сотни лет ожиданий, и всё напрасно.

— Я понадеялся не на тех, — тихо прошептал Катенар и криво усмехнулся. 

Да, Амадео Кадмуса действительно благословила Ева, и бастард полуэльф получил подарок в виде самой сильной империи на континенте. Но сама Ева не посмела бы совершить настолько дерзкий поступок, как снисхождение с небес. 

О нет, Катенар прекрасно знал богиню Воды: во времена восстания Мудрейших она позорно бежала с поля боя, бросив на произвол судьбы порученную ей армию ангелов. Катенар с Харкилгамедом играючи расправились с воинами Евы. Самая младшая из дочерей Эйнхасад, она была слишком мягким и добродушным созданием, а войне предпочитала поэзию и музыку. Конечно, без разрешения матери, Ева не посмела бы явиться на землю. Катенару стоило бы догадаться об этом с самого начала.

— Ну что ж, — сказал он, подымаясь и расправляя крылья. — Пора начинать действовать самому. 

Он решил, что отправится на континент Грации. Влияние Шиллен там ощущалось больше всего: малочисленные колонии людей страдали от постоянных атак чудовищ. Харкилгамед будет рад брату. Вдвоём они придумают, как отыскать Остров Душ.

На ладони зажглось сиреневое пламя, которое вскоре разгорелось и озарило комнату аметистовым светом, оставив магические лампы скромно помигивать жёлтыми бликами. Магия приятно покалывала кожу. 

— Сила Тьмы... — тихо рассмеялся Катенар. — Разве эта дура Шиллен знает что-то о силе истинной Тьмы? Ослепленная ненавистью, обезумевшая от ревности... Истинная Тьма — это мы, камаэли. 

— Верно, — ответил ему тихий, как журчание ручейка, голос. И перед Катенаром просто, без иллюзий или красочных светопреставлений, появилась Ева. 

Он долго смотрел на неё. На маленькую, трусливую богиню, которая навсегда обесчестила себя побегом с поля боя. Она просто пришла к нему. Лицом к лицу встретилась с тем, чьим предназначением было убивать богов.

— Что за наряд? — расхохотался Катенар. Не доверять богам и их посланникам — инстинкт, который был заложен в него с самого начала. Катенар сконцентрировался, чтобы в любой момент нанести удар. — Дурацкие уши, синее платье и веер... Ева, да ты просто образец нелепости!

Богиня вздохнула, опустив глаза.

— На меня возложили заботу об эльфах. Я стараюсь быть им хорошей матерью.

— Хорошая же ты мать, раз позволила вырезать своих детей почти под корень, — зло прорычал Катенар. Его меч, Леопольд, был уже готов. 

— Я пришла просить у тебя помощи, камаэль, — выпалила Ева, скользнув взглядом по лезвию меча. Маска божественной величественности на мгновение спала с её лица, но богиня быстро взяла себя в руки. — С каждый днем Шиллен становится всё сильнее. Скоро наступит момент, когда всем нам придётся объединиться против Зла.

— Обойдемся без драматических жестов, — сухо бросил Катенар, прерывая её речь. Расслабился, сменил позу. Но Леопольд не убрал. — Зло — очень растяжимое понятие, моя дорогая. Пару тысячелетий назад вы объявили злом мой народ. Не нужно красивых слов. Ближе к делу.

— Я пришла с миром, — тихо произнесла Ева после недолгого колебания. — С предложением вернуть твой дом, твой народ, твою утраченную славу.

— А взамен?

— Ты и твой брат дадите обещание выступить против Шиллен.

— Иными словами, тебе нужна наша помощь. — Катенар одарил Еву одной из своих неприятных улыбочек. — Где-то я уже это слышал… Ах да, от другой, не менее заинтересованной стороны.

Ева заметно вздрогнула. В её глазах промелькнул страх, пролившийся мёдом на радостно встрепенувшееся сердце Катенара. Он знал, о чём подумала эта маленькая, наивная богиня. Она подумала, что не выстоит, падёт в мгновение ока, пожелай Катенар её смерти. Помышляла ли она о таком исходе, когда шла к нему? Вряд ли. Глупая, легкомысленная девчонка. 

— Ты волен сам принимать решение, — обречённо прошептала она.

Этого Катенар не ожидал. На мгновение он даже ощутил уважение. Он увидел себя на месте Евы. Себя, стоящего пред светлыми очами Эйнхасад и умоляющего вмешаться в судьбу мира. Совсем недавно он готов был рискнуть собственной жизнью ради призрачной возможности исполнить завет Мудрейших. И вот сейчас Ева, это милое, беззаботное создание, которой навязали управление стихией воды и покровительство эльфам, пришла к нему, изгнанному и проклятому, просить о помощи.

— Какими будут условия этой сделки, богиня? — глухо спросил Катенар.

— Мы поможем тебе отыскать Остров Душ. У Грен Каина есть меч… отобранный когда-то у одной из ангелов моей матери. Меч, поглощающий души. В нем заключена сила, похожая на твою. Этот меч реагирует на камаэлей. Так я тебя нашла… Так ты разыщешь свой народ. Мы переместим их убежище сюда, в этот мир. Амадео объявит созыв Старейшин всёх рас и…

— Бастард? — хохотнул Катенар. Ощущая сладкий привкус опасности, он повернулся к Еве спиной и притащил два стула из того угла дома, который служил ему кухней. Камаэль с обрезанными крыльями и одетая в тончайшее голубое платье богиня посреди аккуратного, но явно тесноватого для таких величественных гостей дома — что может быть нелепее? — Я знал, что ты приложила к этому руку. Уж слишком просто он получил трон Адена.

— Получит и трон Эльмора, — серьезно заявила Ева. — Нам нужен был король, способный объявить вашу расу равной остальным на континенте. Или ты надеялся, что другие народы примут вас с распростёртыми объятьями? Вы были врагами Эйнхасад, и хотя письмена о тех временах почти утеряны, обязательно найдётся тот, кто пожелает устроить на вас охоту.

Катенар коротко кивнул, соглашаясь. Ева была не так проста, как ему того хотелось. За полторы тысячи лет маленькая богиня наверняка многому научилась. Лгать, предавать и подставлять, например.

— Всеобщее признание, — протянул он. — Но ведь не всё так просто, верно?

Ева вздохнула и сложила ладони на коленях.

— История гигантов и камаэлей очень противоречива. Я уверена в Амадео, но не уверена в том, как вас примет мир. Мои силы очень ограничены, сделать то, что я сделала с жителями Адена, не получится. Была идея… Я хотела объявить вас давно улетевшими за океан артеас. Но мой брат, Сейя… Он против.

Катенар изогнул бровь и сложил руки на груди. 

— Помимо клятвы защищать людей, — продолжила Ева, — королевство Эльмореден и всех существ, созданных богами, вы должны будете отказаться от части своей силы. — Заметив, как поморщился Катенар, она поспешила выпалить: — но лишь на время! Пойми, не так просто заключать сделку с врагом, сражавшимся против нас на равных. Мы должны быть уверены в вашей преданности. В том, что вы не примете сторону Шиллен.

— Камаэли держат слово, — процедил сквозь зубы Катенар, ощущая, как пылающей волной в нем подымается гнев. — В отличие от вас.

— Гиганты, ваши создатели, тоже когда-то клялись быть на нашей стороне. 

— Ваши распри едва не погубили всё, что они создавали так долго! 

— Но с нашей стороны это выглядело предательством, — устало прошептала Ева. Из юной, нетронутой годами девушки, она вдруг превратилась в выдохшуюся, измученную непрекращающимися заботами старуху. — Сначала Шиллен, потом Мудрейшие… Я не прошу у тебя прощения за деяния, которые совершила моя мать. Она очень упряма. Не может простить Баюма за то, что он построил свою Башню Дерзости и потребовал сделать его богом. Из-за этого поступка мама отвернулась от людей. Но я не слепа. Я вижу, что происходит. Мастер Катенар, прошу, отбрось свою гордыню и хотя бы на время забудь про то зло, которое мы, боги, причинили твоим создателям.

Голос Евы дрожал и срывался, но Катенар не посмел прекратить этот поток отчаянных слов.

— Придя сюда, я пошла против воли своей матери. Она выставила меня на посмешище, сказав, что я обезумела, как Шиллен. Но у нас нет иного выбора. Ты можешь отказаться, — решительно сказала она, подняв глаза на Катенара, — но тогда всё останется, как есть. Ты и твой брат, вы вдвоем будете наблюдать, как Шиллен расправляется с нами и уничтожает этот мир.

— А, может, это именно то, чего я хочу. — Катенар растянул губы в гадкой ухмылке и прикрыл веки. — Видеть ваше поражение. Смотреть, как Шиллен уничтожает вас одного за другим. Убивает своего похотливого отца, издевается над своей ненавистной матерью… Словно мусор, сметает с пути своих братьев и сестёр, которые не посмели даже слова вякнуть в её защиту, когда Эйнхасад устроила истерику, едва не уничтожившую мир, и изгнала свою любимую дочурку в такие места, куда ни ты, ни я, даже под угрозой смерти, не посмели бы даже носа сунуть.

Ева заметно вздрогнула. Её лицо осунулось, а взгляд потух. 

— Тогда ты должен понимать, — севшим голосом произнесла она, — что уничтожив нас, Шиллен не побрезгует забрать и ваши жизни. А к тому времени, ты и твой брат будете для неё не более чем букашками на ладони.

На стенах танцевали причудливые тени. Тихое потрескивание светильника казалось совершенно неуместным в затянувшейся тишине. Катенар взмахнул рукой, и лампа разлетелась о стену на десятки звенящих осколков. На ладони зажглось сиреневое пламя. В его свете голубые глаза Евы казались темнее обычного. Богиня ждала. 

Катенар чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Он мог язвить, но осознавал правоту Евы. Знал, что нужно что-то менять. Здесь и сейчас у него есть шанс всё изменить. Поставить точку на въевшемся в кожу одиночестве. Вернуть своему народу заслуженное величие и славу и, если повезет, найди Мудрейших, которые выжили.

— Что ты собираешься делать с нами, когда я отыщу Остров Душ?

Ева медленно выдохнула. Сейчас она как никогда походила на смертную. Видимо, действительно многое переняла у своих остроухих подопечных.

— Мы с Грен Каином переместим его в наш мир. А потом создадим над Островом печать, которая будет скрывать его от глаз моей матери.

 

— Даже так? — тихо и совсем неискренне рассмеялся Катенар. Злорадство не делало камень на его душе легче. Отречься от силы… Что же он делает?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы были в безопасности, — кивнула Ева. — Сейчас нельзя с точностью сказать, сколько камаэлей обитает на Острове. И как они приспособились к условиям, в которых существуют. Я верю слову, данному тобой. Грен Каин согласен на ваше возвращение, но опасается мести или недоразумений, которые могут превратиться в бойню. Я помню вашу силу, бессмертные спикулы. Она слишком велика для существ, населяющих этот мир.

— Ты просишь у нас помощи, но собираешься забрать нашу силу. — Катенар склонил голову к плечу. — И чем же ты прикажешь нам сражаться против Шиллен?

— Не забрать. Запечатать. Чтобы сила спикул была доступна лишь достойным.

— Что значит «достойным», Ева? — Катенар злился. Слишком много условий и ограничений. Пусть лучше всё останется, как есть — он скорее предпочтет влачить свое жалкое одинокое существование до конца света, чем попасться в ловушку богов.

— Быть достойным, значит заслужить желаемое упорным трудом.

— Ты собираешься отнять то, что принадлежит нам по праву! — рыкнул Катенар, подавшись вперед.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы вы смотрели на другие народы, как на равных себе. Не надменно, не с высоты птичьего полёта, не как равные богам по могуществу. 

Катенар понимал, к чему клонила Ева. Великих и ужасных, их не приняли бы в этом мире. Увидели бы в них угрозу, которую следует уничтожить. Маленькая богиня снова была права. А у него больше не было сил злиться.

— Харкилгамед будет против, — невпопад бросил Катенар.

Мягкая, счастливая улыбка расцвела на лице богини Воды.

— Совсем наоборот. Он очень даже за.

 

— Ты мог бы и сам мне сказать! — рявкнул Катенар, стараясь перекричать завывание ветра. Меч, данный Евой, указывал путь, переливаясь рунами.

— И так просто лишить тебя душевных терзаний? — рассмеялся Харкилгамед. 

Грань Реальности встретила их оглушающими раскатами грома, десятками ревущих смерчей и воронками-порталами, норовящими затянуть в другие измерения. Полет в таких условиях превратился в настоящую пытку, но даже это не могло омрачить радостного, трепещущего словно птица, предчувствия. 

Сделка с Грен Каином и Евой была заключена. Боги нуждались в камаэлях, а значит, больше не представляли опасности.

— Я мог её убить, — крикнул Катенар, показывая рукой вправо. Меч пульсировал, словно живой. 

— Я верил в тебя, — ответил Харкилгамед и повернул в указанном направлении. Катенар знал, что брат чувствует то же, что и он. Остров Душ был совсем рядом. Вскоре они действительно увидели его далеко внизу — клочок земли, зависший прямо в пространстве. Тёмный, совсем безжизненный на вид.

Ветер внезапно стих. Полный штиль пугал ещё больше, чем буря. Катенар заметил беспокойный взгляд Харкилгамеда. Не сговариваясь, братья сложили крылья, заходя в пике и практически камнем падая вниз. 

Вскоре Катенар увидел город — несколько построек, не слишком высоких, а вокруг стены, достаточно толстые, чтобы образовать крепость. Но его пугал пейзаж, простирающийся вокруг этой крепости. Разве мог кто-то выжить в таких условиях? Пустыня, безжизненная, унылая пустыня.

Мимо уха что-то просвистело, а в следующий момент Катенару пришлось уворачиваться от пущенной с земли стрелы. Он раскрыл крылья, чтобы затормозить падение и увеличить маневренность. Вскоре стрел стало так много, что пущенные с особой точностью Катенару пришлось сжигать прямо в полете. Харкилгамед же их просто отбивал, раскручивая перед собой Энуму Элиш.

Когда до земли оставалось совсём немного, обстрел прекратился. Прежде чем его ноги коснулись земли, Катенар на всякий случай выставил перед собой магический щит. Рядом опустился Харкилгамед. 

Их встретили десятками заряженных арбалетов, слабым мерцанием боевых заклинаний и настороженно поднятыми двуручными мечами. Одетые в кожу грубой выделки, измученные и бледные, но готовые защищать свой дом до последней капли крови камаэли-метусела. 

В глазах защипало. Спикулы не должны плакать. Даже от радости.

— Эй, малышня! — крикнул он, не скрывая улыбки. — Это что за построение отряда, неучи?

Он пошел прямо к ним, убирая заклинание щита. Он знал, что стоящие напротив метуселы поняли, кто он такой. 

— Ну, погодите, когда мы с Харкилгамедом за вас возьмемся, вы пищать от натуги будете, птенчики.

Метуселы расступились. Навстречу Катенару бежала, едва касаясь земли ногами, Роденпикула.

— Вы нашли нас, — крикнула она, а потом налетела, заключив Катенара в объятья. — Нашли нас, — повторила, обжигая слезами.

— Нашли, — эхом повторил Катенар, обнимая сестру в ответ. 

Теперь он никогда не будет одинок.

Вместе они вернут камаэлям былую славу.


End file.
